Why?
by MeMyselfAndMyFandoms
Summary: A cute little marichat story with angst and fluff and all corners of the square in at some point.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette was having a bad day.

It wasn't like anything awful had happened, not really, it was a heavy, everyday kin of bad that weighed you down and made you so tired you didn't want to do anything. The kind where you drop all your books and, just because it's today, all the papers spill out. The kind where anything people say is irritating... She didn't have these days that often but today was one of them and she just wanted it to be over.

Listening to Miss Mendeleev drone on about enthalpy, she watched the clock sluggishly ticking away the last few minutes of school. When the bell finally rang she packed up her books as quickly as possible, muttering a tired goodbye to Alya before hurrying for the exit.

"Hay, Marinette! Wait up a second!"

Marinette froze at the sound of his voice. _Oh no,_ she thought, _not now._ She couldn't handle Adrian right now, shed only make a fool of herself, but it would be rude to ignore him...

"Hay, Adrian" she said with false cheerfulness, trying not to stutter, "Is um, is everything ok?" (It had been a while since simple sentences were an issue for her when talking to her long time crush, but... he still made her nervous... very nervous.)

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine," assured the blond as he drew level with her, "I just wanted to ask if you were alright?" he laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "It's just that you seemed a bit out of sorts today?"

Marinette felt her eyes widen at this... Adrian was worried about _her?_ Her cared enough to ask about _her?_ She really didn't know what to say she was so surprised...

"Oh! Fine I am! I mean... I'm fine!"

Needless to say, his green eyes did not look convinced...

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she said getting control of her tongue, "I'm just having a bit of an off day is all! I'll feel better tomorrow... Don't worry about me!"

"Ok well, if you're sure... see you tomorrow Marinette!"

"See you, Adrian!"

She waved to him as he got into his dark limo and watched him drive away before checking her phone for the time. 4:30. "God, Tikki I wish this day would just hurry up and be over!"

"Don't worry Marinette!" Came a small voice from her purse, "Just a few more hours! You're doing great today, at least there hasn't been an Akuma!"

"I suppose you're right Tikki..." She sighed, " let's just go home." With that Marinette started the walk back to the bakery. In truth she wouldn't have minded an Akuma, however awful that sounded. She would have had Chat and his dumb puns to distract her... her kitty could always cheer her up. = - -

Adrian was worried about Mari.

She was always so happy! Sometimes her smile made his day, it just seemed to light up the whole world. It wasn't like he didn't believe that she was 'just' having a bad day, he felt sure she wouldn't lie to him without good reason. But that fact didn't make it any less upsetting to him that she wasn't happy.

He stared out the window as the Gorilla drove him home, sky and trees drained of colour by the tinted glass. He felt so useless that he couldn't help her... They had become good friends since he joined the college but she still seemed uncomfortable around him. Nervous and tight, restrained almost. It was at complete contrast to how she treated others in their class, even how she treated him as Chat Noir.

Now there's an idea, he thought... Maybe Paris's favourite (ok perhaps second favourite...) hero could cheer his Princess up...

It was getting close to eight when Marinette climbed up onto her roof for a hot chocolate before bed. She enjoyed sitting on her roof, watching the lights of Paris mirror the star speckled darkness above. Tikki had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, after filling herself with cookies. So, she was alone when she settled onto a blanket she had spread on the ground and put her hot chocolate down beside her to let it cool a little.

A gentle breeze ruffled her hair, brushing across her face, and she closed her eyes for a second. Just wanting to relax and feel the wind on her face. It was a warm night tonight and the slight cooling breeze was soothing on her stress flushed cheeks.

Tomorrow would be better, she thought. She'd just sit here, eyes closed, for a few more minutes and then shed finish her hot chocolate...

Just a few more minutes...

She awoke with a start at the sound of rattling from behind her and a faint yelp.

 _What the-_ She shot to her feet and spun to face whatever it was that had landed on her balcony.

" _Chat Noir_?" She yelped incredulously before forcibly lowering her volume, "What are you doing here? Is there danger? Has an Akuma attacked nearby?" _Does he know who I am?_ She wondered silently. What other reason could he have to be here? They had talked and worked together a few times since their first 'meeting' with evillustrator but he'd never made a late night house call before.

The cats face had grown startled at the barrage of questions, but quickly soothed his features into an easy grin as he hopped lightly down from the railing.

"Of course not Princess! I simply thought it a purrfect night to visit... i had a feline that you could do with some company." He purred.

Marinette felt herself relax at his words and she rolled her eyes, a slight smile curling at the corners of her mouth.

"Very funny Chat," she replied dryly, "but really, why are you here? What brings you to a civilian's roof top this late in the evening?"

"A little birdie told me that _you,_ princess, were having a bad day. Isn't there anything a mere alley cat can do to cheer such a noble lady?"

His grin widened at this last statement and she couldn't help but laugh at least a little. He looked so pleased with himself, standing there in the half dark, the suns sluggish light staining his blonde hair golden as it slowly retreated. With another roll of her eyes she flopped heavily back onto her blanket and gestured to the space beside her.

"Why not then Chat... maybe an alley cat is just what I need today."

She found herself laughing again as the cat scampered over hastily and sat down beside her.

"Well then Purrrincess? What's got your tail in a knot?"

And she found herself telling him all about her day. How everything felt wrong from start to finish. And he listened and made puns, sympathising with her... And suddenly her day didn't feel so bad, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

When Marinette woke the next morning it was with a smile on her lips.

She and Chat had talked until almost one three in the morning. It was nice to talk to her partner outside of their super hero duties, even if he didn't know it was her... She couldn't help but feel bad about that but what could she do? And anyway, she wasn't ready for him to know yet.

He came again a few days later. He didn't stay so long but it was nice still. And again that Thursday. And again and again and again... He began bringing a pillow with him as well as his crooked grin. And Marinette soon got into the habit of making two hot chocolates instead of one. She always looked forward to his visits. Sure, she saw him all the time during Akuma attacks, but it wasn't the same. She loved working with Chat but at the moment there was nothing she liked more than their midnight conversations.

She had told Tikki all about that first night, wanting her advice: was it a good idea? Did she think it was too risky? The Kwami had merely smiled knowingly at her and told her to do what she thought was best. That knowing smile had returned several times in the months since, whenever the topic of Chat Noir arose, and Marinette soon felt that she would give almost anything to discover exactly what it knew...

So what if she apparently brought up chat a lot? He was her partner wasn't he? And yes of course he's handsome... no one could deny that. Those eyes were so bright and lively... seriously the boy could be a model if he wanted! But that didn't mean she was attracted to him or anything... she liked Adrien! Chat was just a friend. A very good friend.

It was a few months later and Marinette found herself sitting on her balcony with her sketch pad as the sun set. It was warm tonight, even in her tank top and shorts, and the golden orange light of the dying sun stained the rooftops of Paris.

She heard a slight thud on the roof behind her.

"Hello there purrincess, pleased to see me?"

She started slightly but quickly relaxed at the familiar sight of his luminous green eyes in the evening light.

"Always, Chaton." She replied with a smile, putting her sketch book on the ground beside her.

"Aww, Mewsic to my ears princess." He purred, flopping onto the blanked beside her. Noticing the sketchbook between them his chipped jade eyes lit up in anticipation, "What are you drawing princess? Can I see?"

She felt her cheeks redden. Chat always wanted to see her designs and drawing and, usually, she enjoyed showing him. He seemed to have an eye for fashion, and he appreciated her art but... but this drawing was different.

"Pleeeeease princess?"

Glancing up at him she saw his eyes shining with an adorable excitement, almost like a kid on Christmas morning. How could she say no to that face?

"Well alright then Chaton, but I warn you it's not much..."

The cat clearly didn't believe her as he yelped with glee before flicking quickly to the most recent pages. He looked at a few of her new designs, liking the colours used here and the shape of that skirt there, before coming to the final page.

When he got there, he seemed to just stare at the page for a while as she watched his face, searching for a reaction until he looked back up at her, eyes wonder struck.

"Princess, it's amazing..."

Adrian though he might be over reacting. Surely it wasn't normal to be so touched by a piece of art not even quite finished...

Unlike Marinettes more usual drawings of beautifully designed clothing and colour pallet ideas, the one on the page before him was a portrait. The careful sketching showed a face slightly tilted to the side, wide grin turned on a sight invisible to the viewer. The black ears were alert, perched atop ruffled hair.

It was him.

No one, to his knowledge, had ever drawn him before. Photos? All the time... it was an obvious hazard of being a model. But this was more personal and she was so, so good. He noted the way she captured a mischievous glint in his eyes, how the carefully crafted lines brought the image out from the paper. Even his hair seemed to be moving slightly in a non-existent breeze.

Looking up at her, he tried to tell her just how much he loved it. Tried to tell her how touched he was that she actually cared enough to have taken the time to capture him on paper- not just his appearance but... him.

"Princess, it's amazing..." He breathed out, setting the sketch book carefully to the side before leaning towards her, enveloping her slight frame in a tight hug which, after a moment's hesitation, she returned warmly and willingly. She laughed when he mumbled a muffled thank you into her soft blue-black hair.

"Any time chat... I'm just glad you like it."

"Like it?" he asked incredulously, "I love it..."

"You can have it if you'd like Chaton? That is, once it's finished."

He pulled back from her at that, "Really?"

"Of course! Here, I'll do it now." She said, reaching for her sketchbook as he shuffled back, watching her excitedly.

She finished the sketch as he watched, adding detail to the shoulders and neck and extra volume to the hair. He liked how she looked when she concentrated. Lower lip caught between her teeth and her eyebrows drawn slightly together in the most adorable way. When she finished, she signed it at the bottom:

Love, Marinette.

She even dotted the I with a heart...

In that moment he didn't think life could get any better.


	3. Spectre

"Marinette? Hay, are you listening to me?"

She looked up guiltily at her friend from where her eyes had been aimlessly tracing the path of a pigeon across the grass. It was their lunch break and she and Alya had come to a park near the School to eat.

"Sorry Alya it's just- Never mind... what were you saying?"

"Seriously girl what is with you lately? Are you ok?"

"Honestly I'm fine!" It wasn't entirely a lie, she was fine.

Mostly.

The combined stress of school work and saving Paris was taking its toll on her; she felt like she hadn't slept in days. Her talks with chat were not helping her sleep patterns if she was honest, but she really couldn't bring herself to care.

"Oh no, you can't brush me of like that girl! There's obviously something s up with you so what is it?" Alyas eyes were curious and concerned, Marinette ducked her head guiltily. She hated lying to Alya... But what could she say? _Hay Alya you know that superhero you adore? Yeah thats me. I'm the one who's been running around in red spandex the past few years and also Chat Noir visits me almost every night for a chat (pun intended of course) but he doesn't actually know I'm ladybug and I've been lying to everyone for years! HAHAH, how about that!_

She just couldn't.

Desperately riffling through her mind for an answer that wouldn't raise suspicion, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of... was that...

Screams. And the harsh crashing of falling stone.

 _Looks like Hawkmoths found a new victim,_ thought Marinette dryly. Well, at least she had an excuse to leave Alya.

Grabbing her purse from the side of the bench where they sat, she called a quick goodbye to her protesting friend and walked quickly in the direction of the street. Turning into the first alley she came to, she concealed herself behind a pile of old packing crates and opened her purse.

"Aright Tikki, we have work to do."

"You're going to have to think of something to tell Alya eventually Marinette," replied the Kwami, "there won't always be an Akuma around to distract you."

"I know Tikki," sighed Marinette resignedly, "But for now we have an Akuma to handle. You ready to go?"

"Whenever you are Marinette!"

"Ok Tikki, spots on!"

A soft thud sounded as Chat hit the roof, landing in a feline crouch. There was rubble littering the pavement and cars were stranded, abandoned, along the road. He could see the wild, prey wide stares of civilians peering around doors and debris.

This was gonna be a bad one.

He was confirmed right as the shadowed figure of the Akuma itself stalked from behind a pile of rubble. Robed in a poison green cowl, the Akuma brandished viciously sharp claws beneath its long sleeves. As he watched, these claws pushed back the robes hood. The akumas face was drawn and leeched of colour by the transformation. A wailing, screeching... noise began to sound from the gaping Mouth, one that caused balconies to crack and fall and left Chat on his knees, clutching his sensitive ears. Hawkmoth had outdone himself this time and Chat wondered what had happened to the victim to make him so susceptible.

When he looked up again the Akuma was gone.

The soft sound of footfalls on the roof behind him alerted him to his ladies presence.

"What have we got Chat? Do you know where it is now?" Her soft voice was soothing to his throbbing ears.

"I think it went towards the Eiffel Tower..."

"How original. Ready to go Chaton?"

"Always, My lady."

And with that they leapt from the rooftop and began the race to the Eiffel tower.

They had been fighting for what felt like years.

Getting close enough to the Akuma, who called itself 'spectre', to steal the iron broach attacked to its cowl where they believed the Akuma to be was proving difficult.

The Buildings around the Eiffel tower were decimated by the battle and god that scream... Marinette felt it like a physical pressure driving her to the ground whenever it sounded. With that and the Akumas Whiplash reflexes, she and Chat Noir were barely holding their ground.

And she was so worried about Chat. With his enhanced sensitivity to sound, Spectres sonic assaults were leaving him disoriented and in pain. She knew that they needed to end this quickly, or Chat would suffer for it. But it was so hard to find a moment to gather her bearings. Spectres constant, unyielding assault barely left time for breath let alone the use of her lucky charm. She just needed to find the right moment.

Luck seemed to be on her side when a few minutes later the walls of a collapsing building left Spectre momentarily trapped.

"Time to finish this Chaton," she muttered to the cat beside her, "Lucky Charm!"

As the haze of red and black faded, a length of rope dropped into her hands. Looking hastily around her, her gaze landed on a telephone pole, a scarf from a mutilated clothing exhibit in a shop window, and the jagged edge of a nearby building.

Perfect.

It didn't take long for Chat to grasp her plan and as the sound of grinding brick signalled the Akumas emergence, she yelled to him as she began to run.

"Just lead him towards the Telephone pole." And with that she was swinging to the roof of the building next door to where the Akuma was currently emerging, collecting the scarf as she went.

Crouched behind the parapet she watched closely as Chat Noir steadily brought the Akuma closer and closer to where she had indicated. Looking away for a moment, she formed one end of the rope into a noose with the speed of panic. Securing the not, she looked again to see how long she had. Almost. Just a few. More. Meters...

She leapt from the building; lashing the end of her yoyo around the edge of the partly demolished she had seen earlier. The angle took her close enough above the Akuma that the looped end of the rope easily slipped around his thin shoulders, trapping his arms (and those deadly talons) to his side. With another swing of her yoyo she attacked herself to the telephone pole with enough momentum to send her spinning, wrapping him and the pole in the rope as she swung. Upon landing, she secured the scarf tightly around the Akumas mouth.

"Nice one LB." Remarked chat, breathless and panting as he came to stand beside her. Taking a step forward he removed the broach from the coarse fabric and smashed it on the cobbled street floor.

Nothing.

Marinette heard her earrings beeping for the third time- she had to go. Soon.

"Well if that's not it then what is?" Chat Turned to her, concern clear in his drawn brows.

"I- I'm not sure Chat..." she was beginning to panic now, "Mayb-"

The sound of splintering wood cut through her words. Turning, they saw the Akuma snapping the thick pole like a sapling tree. All they could do was stare in horror as the movement freed the Akumas hands, as the sharp claws cut through the makeshift gag. Pale eyes filled with hatred and hot anger stared back.

Marinettes earrings beeped again.

Chat glanced at her. "Go, ladybug. You can't be here now! I'll hold it off..."

She nodded reluctantly, knowing he was right. "I'll be back soon." She promised, before lashing her yoyo to a building and swinging away from the square.

"I know you will My Lady," Chat said to himself as he turned to face the looming figure of the Akuma, "I know."


	4. her kitty

Red light blazed just as Marinette turned the corner into the alley.

"That was close," she huffed, leaning back against the grime smeared wall as Tikki fluttered wearily down onto her shoulder.

Straightening up, she delved a hand into her purse searching for a cookie... Nothing.

 _Crap._

She never forgot. Never. Every day she would grab a cookie or five from the bakers to stash in her purse, you never know when an Akuma will attack after all. Apparently never just became once... Now shed have to go find a bakery to get some. God, she hoped chat would be OK long enough for her to get back. This was a bad one even for the two of them, let alone on his own.

"Damn it Tikki," she said straightening up, "looks like chat will just have to manage without us for a while."

The Kwami gave her a week smile as she was stowed safely in Marinettes purse and pushed of the wall to begin running towards the nearest patisserie.

Chat stumbled backwards, narrowly avoiding the akumas talons as they swiped past, no more than an inch from his nose.

 _Gods, where_ was _ladybug..._

He was holding his own alone but he could only last so long... The akumas attacks were getting closer.

Using his staff, he levered himself up onto a nearby building, hoping for a brief respite from the continual attacks. He leased a sigh of relief as he landed, bracing himself in a crouch. Just a few minutes then h-

He clamped his hands over his ears as the akumas shriek pierces the air, stabbing relentlessly at his eardrums. He turned toward the edge of a roof in a panicked spin, atumbling back as the akuma landed with disconcerting grace on the ledge.

 _Well crap._

He should have seen that one coming...

The Akuma straightened and looked towards him, pinning him with eyes invisible beneath the hood. He wondered briefly what had happened to this person to cause them to become this... The thought was interrupted by the Akuma beginning a stalking, predatory advance towards him. He stumbled once, struggling to keep his distance from the figure without looking away from it.

He was still of balance when, lethal talons reflecting the harsh Parisian sunlight, the Akuma made another swipe at him, motions fast and precise like a venomous snake. Maybe that was why, when he stepped back to avoid it, he felt himself falling backwards. And backwards. Apparently he was closer to the edge than he had thought.

Panic flared through him as fast as he fell and he scrambled desperately at his belt for his staff. Finally pulling it from its holster, he released it wildly. By some miracle of fate (or perhaps luck), the staff caught the ground below him.

The staff slowed his fall, but sent him flying to the side, skidding across cobbles until he felt the jolting impact and heard the sickening crack of his head against brick. Pain radiated trough his skull like flames. Even when he opened his eyes, the world remained unclear. Mocking lights danced across his blurred vision and he could feel a hot dampness spreading on the back of his head.

He painfully levered himself into a seated position with a shaking arm, just in time to see the Akuma now stalking purposefully towards him.

 _Crap._

The site that met Marinettes eyes as she rounded the corner made her blood freeze with fear in her veins. There was Chat _,_ struggling desperately to gain his feet. And there, there was the looming, dark shrouded Akuma. It was stalking slowly but pointedly towards Chat, as though it new its prey was down, and it had all the time in the world.

As her brain registered the sight more fully, her fingers clenched into tight fists and her frozen blood boiled with rage.

How dare it! How dare he hurt Chat. How dare he hurt _her kitty_. She would die before she let it touch him again.

She was running before she even knew it, feet pounding out a desperate rhythm on the stone ground. The Akumas eyes were so fixed on their target she didn't even saw her.

It raised its clawed hand. She was so close she could almost-

She loosed a furious cry as she barrelled into the akumas side. Knocking it of balance so that it twisted, lashing out wildly with its claws and-

Burning pained slashed across Marinettes abdomen and another cry escaped her, this time of agony. The harsh impact of her knees on the street barely registered as her already blood soaked hands clutched at her side. God there was so much blood, she felt week from the loss of it. But the world was fading now. She could hear someone calling her name but it felt very distant and far away... almost unreal. Her last thought was to wonder whose voice it was... Maybe it w-


End file.
